Lady s Maid
by monsterintheballroom
Summary: Elsie s dream leads to a bit of afternoon fun. Femslash. Rated M of course because you know ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Isobel and Elsie are in Isobel´s kitchen, preparing tea. Elsie puts some biscuits on a plate while Isobel pours the hot water into the teapot.  
"Did I tell you, that I dreamt of you last week?" Elsie puts the lid back on the tin and puts it back on the shelf.  
Isobel looks curiously at her. "Of me? No, you haven´t. Was it good?"  
Elsie walks over to Isobel. "Well, it was quite interesting."  
Isobel puts the kettle down. "Only interesting?"  
"I dreamt that I was Cora. I mean, not Cora of course but the lady of the house and you, my Belle," Elsie wraps her arms around Isobel, pulling her closer and kissing her, " were my lady´s maid."  
"Your lady´s maid?" Isobel chuckles. "And?"  
"I´m not sure how to put this but you were a complete nightmare. I had to tell you everything at least twice and even then you were completely helpless and at the end of the day I had to dismiss you because you were planning a revolt among the servants." Both laugh.  
"Yes, that does sound like me." They kiss again before they leave the kitchen. "A lady´s maid." Isobel shakes her head amused and follows Elsie into the salon.

"Do you mind when I take my shoes off?" Elsie wants to know when she sits down on Isobel´s new settee. After a rash of cuddles and snogs, did both come to the conclusion, that this settee is worth its salt.  
Isobel pours some milk into Elsie´s teacup. "Of course not, my darling, and you know that you don´t have to ask." She looks briefly up, smiles at the other woman. "Do you still feel a bit cold from your walk?"  
Elsie spreads the blanket and waits for Isobel to join her before she wraps it around them. "My feet still feel a bit cold." Isobel is raising her eyebrow but doesn´t say a word and takes a small sip instead. "Oh, don´t look at me like this, Isobel. I´m not one of your disobedience patients."  
"Well," Isobel puts the cup down and takes Elsie´s hand, their finger automatically interlace," but strictly speaking, are you one of my disobedience patients or did you forget the heavy cold you had last month? You shouldn´t have walked, Elsie." Isobel looks worried at her.  
"I know, but it is such a beautiful day and I thought the sun was already strong enough but I noticed halfway that I was wrong and then I was too stubborn to take a taxi for the rest of the way." Elsie knows how worried Isobel was when she was sick and, although they are together for years now, is Elsie still overwhelmed by the thought that there is someone, who genuinely cares about her. "And you know how stubborn I can be sometimes," Elsie adds.  
"Like a highland cattle," Isobel answers with a grin.  
Elsie rests her head on Isobel´s shoulder, they still hold hands and enjoy this welcome body contact for the next quiet moments.  
"Did I get any references from you?" Elsie looks up. "In your dream, when you dismissed me."  
"Of course not. Trust me, you´re better off without any because I would have written that you are awful at making tea but an excellent organiser when it comes to civil disobedience and I doubt that anybody is looking for this in a lady´s maid. Except you maybe," Elsie chuckles, stealing a kiss from her equally amused lover before she snuggles up to her again. Isobel can feel through the fabric of Elsie´s blouse, that she must be still chilled through from her walk. _"But of course you are too proud to admit it,"_ Isobel thinks, kissing Elsie´s head. _"But I´m going to change this and who knows, maybe I´ll get some references after all."_  
"Will you please excuse me."  
"Rather not. Where are you going?" Elsie wants know when Isobel is about to get up, forcing her to leave this comfortable position.  
"Wait and see. I won´t be long. Just five minutes." Isobel puts the blanket back over Elsie and leans down for a kiss. "And in the meantime, drink the tea," Isobel adds in her stern nurse- voice but with a wink.  
"Yes, Ma´am."

* * *

 **Comments are highly appreciated. Won´t take long to write one or two words, promised :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Five minutes pass by and Elsie gets slightly impatient. She thinks about looking for Isobel when the door to the salon opens.  
"Where have you been? It´s been more than five minutes."  
"The bath is ready, your Ladyship."  
"What are you talking about, Isobel?" Elsie looks bewildered at her.  
" The bath is ready, _your Ladyship_ , " Isobel repeats and the penny is dropping.  
"Oh, yes. The bath. I forgot. Thank you, Crawley."

A very familiar odour greets Elsie when she enters the toasty warm bathroom. She immediately recognise the bath salt, she gave Isobel for her last birthday. Elsie lets her eyes wander to the tub and secretly thanks Isobel because she has to admit, that she is still feels a bit cold from her walk and she is very much looking forward to this bath now.  
"Is everything to your liking, Mylady?" Isobel wants to know when she follows Elsie into the room.  
"Yes, thank you, Crawley." Elsie begins to undress herself and hands her blouse and skirt to Isobel, who puts them on a chair.  
When she turns around again is Elsie busy with taking off her stockings, which gives Isobel a moment to enjoy the sight in front of her. She lets her eyes wander over Elsie´s taut calves to her thighs. Running up- and downstairs the whole day must be exhausting but it definitely keeps you in shape and Isobel knows from experience how strong Elsie´s thighs are.  
Elsie is waving the stockings in front of Isobel´s face. "Crawley?"  
"I´m sorry, Mylady, I was miles away." Isobel takes the piece of fabric and puts it to the others.  
"Could you please unhook my brasserie, Crawley?" Elsie turns her back to Isobel.  
"Certainly, Mylady." Isobel has done this a million times but this situation is new because this time she can´t swirl Elsie around and caress her ample bosom. As much as she enjoys this, she wasn´t expecting how hard it is to control her feelings for the woman in front of her - even after all these years.  
But Isobel isn´t the only one, who has to pull herself together. Elsie can already feel how her body is reacting to Isobel´s presence behind her but she doesn´t want to spoil this little game, she is already enjoying.  
Isobel´s finger tremble a bit when she opens the clasp. "Thank you, Crawley." Elsie hands Isobel her bra over her shoulder, not turning around deliberately and pulls down her underpants, which she also hands to Isobel. Elsie can feel that Isobel is watching her. She is looking over her shoulder, not that far that she is looking at Isobel, but far enough that Isobel can see her knowing smile.  
Isobel feels caught and hastily turns around. She can hear how Elsie gets into the tub and sits down with a languorous sigh. _"I knew this would do you good,"_ Isobel thinks complacent.  
Elsie only half- hearted covered herself with foam and has closed her eyes for a moment. She finds Isobel staring at her, watching the foam running down her décolleté , when she opens her eyes again,  
 _"Gotcha!"_ Elsie thinks pleased and asks in a stern tone. "Is something the matter, Crawley?"  
"N- N- No, Mylady. Is- Is there anything else I can do for you?" Isobel begins to stutter, when Elsie rubs the washcloth over her décolleté , knowing fully well what effect this must have on Isobel.  
"Yes, there is one more thing, Crawley. I would like to rest later, please put out a new nightgown."  
"Yes, Mylady." Isobel curtseys and leaves. Elsie looks after her with an amused smile. "Do you actually know how much I love you?" she sighs. Elsie always liked the silly and funny side of Isobel, who is very aware that life is for most people no bed of roses but she also knows, when it´s time to enjoy life and Elsie is glad that she is part of this enjoyment.

Elsie stays in the tub until the water getting colder. She dries herself off, puts Isobel´s bathrobe on and tiptoes to Isobel´s bedroom which is right opposite of the bathroom. The door is ajar and Elsie takes a look before she enters the room. Isobel has lit a fire and stands in front of the mirror now, holding a nightgown in front of her. Elsie assumes that this must be the new nightgown, Isobel recently bought. It is made of fine blue silk with lace from Brussels on the straps and around the neckline. And Elsie just had an idea how she´ll get Isobel into wearing this beautiful piece of fabric.

Elsie enters the room as quietly as possible and sneaks up behind Isobel. "You should try it on, Crawley."  
Isobel spins around. "Your ladyship! I- I- I didn´t hear you coming in. I- I- I´m sorry. I shouldn´t have..." Isobel puts the gown down, waiting for Elsie to tell her off.  
"I hope that this won´t happen again, Crawley, otherwise I´m forced to give you a warning."  
Isobel looks at Elsie with wide eyes. "Mylady, I assure you, that I´ve never done this before but this new gown looks so lovely a- a- and I was wondering how it would be to own something beautiful like this."  
Elsie steps closer. "I will accept your apology, Crawley, under one condition."  
"And what would that be, Mylady?"  
"I was serious with what I suggested." Elsie takes the gown and hands it to Isobel. " I would like to see you wearing it, Crawley."  
"But, Mylady, I couldn´t-"  
"But you would like to."  
Isobel looks down at the gown and then back at Elsie, who looks expectant at her. "Yes, but if someone sees me, Mylady."  
"You know very well, that we are alone the whole afternoon and even when someone sees you, I gave you my permission." Isobel hesitates. "Please, do try it on, Crawley. I insist."  
"Well, when you insist on it, then I will try it on, Mylady." Isobel gives Elsie one last look before she disappears behind the room divider.

Isobel only needs a couple of minutes to get changed but it feels like an eternity for Elsie and she is overwhelmed by what she sees, when Isobel finally steps out from behind the room divider. The sight in front of her easily outmatched her imagination. The soft material perfectly adapts to Isobel´s slim figure and the neckline leaves just enough room for imagination, hugging Isobel´s small breasts perfectly.  
Isobel has seen Elsie´s reaction and can hardly hide her pleased smile when she asks, "And, Mylady? How do I look?"  
"You...," Elsie clears her throat, "you look very beautiful in this gown."  
"Oh, you flatter me, Mylady."  
"No, I don´t, Crawley. There is no need to flatter you. Come, take a look at yourself."  
Isobel steps in front of the mirror and Elsie comes closer again, so close that Isobel can smell the scent of the bath salt. Their eyes meet in the mirror, after Isobel closed hers for a brief moment, inhaling Elsie´s scent. "See, I wasn´t lying," Elsie whispers tenderly, her breath caressing Isobel´s nape. Elsie´s finger run over the lace on Isobel´s back. She is hardly touching her skin but Isobel is shivering just by the thought of it. "You are a very beautiful woman, Crawely." The lust for each other grows with every look they exchange.  
"Thank you, Mylady," Isobel replies shyly," but I should change again."  
"Why don´t you leave it on?"  
Isobel turns around, the tips of their noses are nearly touching and makes a step backwards. "I-I-I don´t understand, Mylady."  
"Oh, I think you understand very well, Crawley." Elsie leans a bit forward and whispers into Isobel´s ear, "I know _how_ you look at me and I _know_ that you are sometimes watching me when I take a bath."  
Isobel´s mouth stands wide open. "Mylady, I-" but Elsie interrupts her by putting her pointing finger on her lips.  
"There is no need to be ashamed, Crawley. I like being watched by other women. And to tell you the truth, I´ve been watching you, too." Elsie smiles mischievously, wrapping one arm around Isobel´s waist.  
"You did? When?"  
"It was a month ago. I suddenly got hungry and decided to make myself a little snack because I didn´t want to bother anyone. I saw the door of your room standing ajar. You were humming and I simply couldn´t resist. I had to take a look." Elsie´s hand wanders down to Isobel´s bum, pushing Isobel closer. "You were standing with your back to the door, undressing yourself but I could see you in the little mirror over your sideboard. I can´t stop thinking about you since that night. I wonder how it would be to touch you." Isobel moans when Elsie grabs her breast, she arches into Elsie´s touch. "How it would be to kiss you. How it would be to feel your naked skin against mine."  
"Then why don´t you find out, Mylady?"  
"You mean...?"  
Isobel nods. "You said yourself that we are alone this afternoon and don´t you think it would be a shame to waste this chance, Mylady?" Isobel runs her finger over the collar of Elsie´s robe.  
"Why do I have the feeling that it wasn´t a coincidence that I caught you in the act?"  
Isobel smiles innocently at her. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Mylady."  
"Of course not," Elsie grins and wants to take off her robe but Isobel stops her.  
"Don´t, Mylady. Just lay down."

Elsie lays down and much to her surprise is Isobel getting on top of her. She looks down at Elsie and slowly opens the bathrobe. Her eyes lighten up when she sees Elsie´s naked body. Isobel has to smile when she remembers Elsie´s recent complaint, that she gained two pounds, and how very easily she could convince Elsie of how much she loves her womanly curves.  
The soft fabric of Isobel´s gown is brushing against Elsie´s skin when Isobel leans over her, locking Elsie´s lips with her own, swallowing Elsie´s moan when she slowly begins to move against Elsie´s lap. Elsie pulls Isobel´s gown over her hips, her hands disappear beneath it.  
"Take it off, Crawley. I want to see you," Elsie demands.  
"As you wish, Mylady." She leans back and Elsie sits up as well, taking off her robe before she helps Isobel to get out of her gown.  
"Is this better, Mylady?"  
"Much better, Crawley."  
Elsie leans forward, her full lips are kissing their way down to the sensitive tips of Isobel´s breasts, that are standing ready and erect in expectation of Elsie´s caresses. Elsie knows how much Isobel loves this and takes some extra time to pleasure her breasts individually. Isobel arches slightly against Elsie´s mouth and begins to roll her hips against Elsie´s crotch, when she feels the tip of Elsie´s tongue brushing over her aroused buds.  
Isobel takes one of Elsie´s hands, that are holding her steadily, and guides it between her legs.  
"Mhhhh, what is this, Crawley?" Isobel nearly lost it when Elsie´s finger runs along her slippery folds.  
"It´s you, Mylady." Isobel runs her hands over Elsie´s hair, kissing her before she adds, " It´s always you, Elsie."  
"Oh, Isobel," and with these words, Elsie slides into well- known territory. Isobel supports herself on Elsie´s shoulders, when she begins to rock against her lover, who curled up her finger, finding Isobel´s tender spot with ease. She throws back her head, when Elsie begins to play with her. Her breath gets shorter with every thrust of Elsie inside her. Isobel grabs Elsie´s head and is passionately kissing her, while her hips try to pick up Elsie´s rhythm but Isobel feels how her muscles begin to tremble, how her heart is nearly bursting out of her chest, how her sight gets foggy. She tries to grab Elsie´s finger, she doesn´t want to let them go. She wants to feel how they wiggle inside her but she can no longer control herself and she lets Elsie go with a long- drawn muffled scream before she slumps exhausted against Elsie.  
Elsie wraps her arms around her, kissing her shoulder before she leans back with Isobel in her arms, holding her until the last waves of her orgasm ebbed away.

They lay together in spoons and watch the fire. Isobel loves to feel Elsie´s body pressed against her back, how Elsie´s arm lays protective over her waist and the feeling of Elsie´s steady breath on her neck.  
And Elsie loves it how Isobel nestles to her. How their bodies match perfectly together.  
Elsie gently strokes Isobel´s thigh. "Belle?"  
"Mhhh?" Isobel purrs under Elsie´s touch  
"When did you join the amateur theatre group?"  
Isobel looks over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"  
"You were quite convincing as a Lady´s maid."  
Isobel turns around. "Was I ?"  
Elsie nods.  
"Does this mean, that you are not going to dismiss me, Mylady?"  
"At least not without references." Both laugh.  
Elsie strokes a strand of hair from Isobel´s forehead, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "Thank you."  
"What for?"  
"For this afternoon. For being silly sometimes. For making dreams coming true."

The End

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, what do you think? Should Isobel get references afterall?**

 **Please, do let me know what you think about this little roleplay.**


End file.
